1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to sanding devices and in particular to a new and useful disk wheel sanding machine having a dust withdrawal device.
The invention relates particularly to a disc wheel sanding machine comprising a disc wheel actuated by a drive shaft into a rotating movement and a dust extraction device with an extraction hood covering the disc wheel and comprising an extraction chamber. Its hood ends above the bottom of the disc wheel. A bristle ring which can be placed onto the work piece protrudes from the bottom of the hood, encompassing only a part of the disc wheel, leaving open a viewing area toward the work piece. Together with the perimeter of the disc wheel, the bristle ring forms an open extraction slot opening toward the work piece and also enlarging toward the front end with regard to the direction of rotation.
Compared to a disc wheel sanding machine with a complete bristle ring, a machine equipped with such a dust extraction hood as described above has an advantage in that the working area can be seen. However, if a part of the complete bristle ring is simply removed, the extraction decreases considerably as secondary air is sucked in.